


Baby Fever

by GGJJMMSSBB



Category: Shefani, The Voice RPF
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Insecurities, Love, reassurance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGJJMMSSBB/pseuds/GGJJMMSSBB
Summary: How will Gwen react to Blake wanting a baby?





	1. Nervousness

Gwen was snuggled into my side before our alarm clock went off telling us we need to get ready for work in five minutes. I was excited and nervous about today knowing this will be the first day of the Voice taping. This was going to be the best season ever I have Gwen back as a coach Luke as my mentor what could go wrong?

I kissed her cheeks over and over until she finally opened her eyes smiling up at me.

"Hey, are you excited for The Voice today?" I said knowing the answer but asking anyway. I knew Gwen loved working at The Voice. She loved helping people and was very caring one of the many reasons I love her so much.

When Gwen finally gets up she takes about an hour to get ready so I tell her I'll meet her there.

 

I get there seeing Alicia with her son and Adam there with his daughter Dusty. Adam might annoy me sometimes but he's my 2nd best friend (behind Gwen of course) and one hell of a father. I always wondered what the feeling of having a little baby in my arms, obviously I love Gwen's kids and they feel like my own, but I missed the baby stage the one that shapes them.

When Gwen gets here I still can't shake the thoughts and nervousness about how Gwen would feel about me thinking about this.

"I missed you Blakey" she says pulling me into a hug. "I missed you to darling" which causes Adam to make a gagging sound making everyone laugh including Dusty.

We go through a lot of auditions when they finally call for lunch. I start thinking back to the feeling of having a baby with my dimples, Gwen's nose and eyes, maybe my curls. I realize I'm day dreaming when Gwen nudges me.

"You have something on your mind Blake?" Gwen says sweetly to me. Should I tell her I think to myself. I don't even know if she wants another kid or if she thinks I'm father material because Miranda always said that I wouldn't make it as a father. I'm burrowing into a hole when I realized I didn't answer her question.

"I'm fine" I give her a reassuring smile and I know I'm lying but I'm scared she'll be mad.

I decide to wait to talk to her until we get home because this is not the place to have an important discussion. So I wait the longest I ever had to wait.


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Gwen react to Blake wanting a baby?

On the way home from trappings I thought he would be more talkitive but something has been on his mind all day and it is worrying me. It makes me worry if he is hiding something from me. I love him so much that the thought scares me. In my last relationship that's all Gavin did and I don't want that to happen in this relationship I love him to much.

I feel the need to comfort him on whatever he has going on so on the way home I just grab his hand and let the silence roll over us. If it was something serious he would tell me, right? The insecurities start to take.I start to think if Blake is hiding something that he feels he can't talk to me about. I my past relationships communication is a huge factor of why we broke up so it makes me a little nervous. 

When we are about half way home he starts to speak up again.  
"How about we grab a bottle of wine to celebrate" he says I calm down and nod with a slight smile on my face. I feel my insecurities slowly melt away.

When we get home I grab two flutes of wine and hand one to Blake. We sit on the couch and talk about everything you could think of.

I could tell he has something to say when he starts to get distracted. I finish the story I was telling him to give him a chance to speak.

"Gwen, I have to tell you something," I feel my head go back to my thoughts from earlier. Is he breaking up with me, I should let him finish before I go crazy."Yeah?" I respond. He is quiet for a second then he takes a deep breath. " I love you so much that the thought of losing you hurts me, but I want to have a child with you." 

I'm shocked then I feel my heart fill with love and I lean over and kiss him. A few seconds later I pull back.

"I thought you were going to break up with me." I say feeling a huge relief fall off my shoulders as he holds me close to my chest. He whispers how he could never leave me and that he loves me to much.

"What if I'm to old to have a baby?" I feel my heart shake at the thought of not giving Blake the baby he has always wanted.

"We could get a suraget, adoption there are multiple ways to get a baby" he's so good with Apollo, Kingston, and Zuma I know he is gonna be a wonderful father. 

What are the kids going to think they have to be ok with it for it to happen. I wonder if they even want another little sibling.


End file.
